


A Collection of Short Stories from Fires and Bones

by That_tall_nuri



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Combat, Comic, Fluff, Horror, Other, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_tall_nuri/pseuds/That_tall_nuri
Summary: Greetings! This is nothing but a side project to further expand the lore of my current fanfiction, Fires, and Bones. Here will be gathered extra bits that expand on this universe, and mostly made to mess around with characters in different scenarios.Spoiler alert!
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 5





	A Collection of Short Stories from Fires and Bones

Shadows of an unforeseen reality

Chara had just finished washing her hair, carefully massaging her scalp with a brand of shampoo that made her hair smell like honey, when a cold feeling enveloped her body.   
It was strange since the shower was burning hot and still running, and no open windows or gust of winds were present in her bathroom that could have potentially reached her skin.   
She turned off her shower and stepped outside of the bathtub with her foot reaching for the carpet she had prepared in front of it to prevent touching the cold lavender tiles of the room. Chara then took the robe hanging on the bathroom’s door, and wrapped it around herself, snuggling inside of the comfortable wool item.   
But that cold feeling refused to leave her, almost as if a thin veil of physical ice was in between her robe and skin.   
She shook her head, grabbed the hairdryer, and went on with the remaining things to do. Brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and then dressing up to go sleep.   
Asriel must have been impatiently waiting since he didn’t show up to clean himself, or to brush his teeth.

She dressed back up in her usual night clothing, a plain black shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, tucking her feet into her pink slippers and getting outside of the bathroom, out into a long hallway with the bedrooms situated at the left-wing, and the rest of the residence at the right-wing. Walking down the hallway, back into her bedroom, she felt that cold veil get stronger the closer she was to the room.   
Chara opened the bedroom, and she was immediately greeted by a strong gust of air that sent a chill down her spine; such winds couldn't exist in the Underground, therefore it must be a product of someone or something. But something more concerning struck her as odd, since someone was missing in that room.  
Where was Asriel?   
Chara looked under their bed, opened the wardrobe in the corner of the room, looked under their desk, and inside the box of spare parts she had pinned at the wall. Nowhere to be found. She went outside of the room, walking up into the kitchen, and then into the living room scattering pillows and opening drawers to hopefully find that pesky brother of hers who thought it was funny to scare the hell out of her. But she could not find him, despite her biggest efforts to emphasize with her brother and understand where he could have possibly been but… He was nowhere.  
Only once she dared to look in their parent’s room, something changed.   
The cold sensation didn’t originate from her bedroom, after all, the gust of cold wind was much stronger in her parent’s room.

The sight inside the room terrified her.   
Both Toriel and Asgore were gone, reduced to puddles of goopy white substances dripping from their bed. Asriel stood in front of the bed frame, with a blank expression on his face as he stared at some non-existing point on the wall, ignoring both the tragic situation unfolding in front of his very eyes and his sister.  
“ASRIEL! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OK?”   
Chara asked, shifting her attention to her brother’s well-being. Her mind was wired to prioritize her brother above anyone else, despite how hard the loss struck her.  
She was about to hug her brother, rushing into his loving arms, but halted herself and immediately backed off, covering her mouth with her hands as soon as she saw why her brother was so distant and aloof.  
Half of his face was melting, and the entire right side of his body collapsed into the ground. As soon as he noticed Chara, with a voice so distorted that she could not recognize him anymore, he began calling her name as he walked up to her.  
Chara was reluctant to both touch him and to abandon him. She loved him more than she feared the consequences of her actions, so in the end, Chara walked up to Asriel and hugged him tightly, as he wrapped his goopy arms around her crying out loud and thanking her for staying with him.   
She began melting too. Her soul crumpled and her mind went numb.  
The cold feeling vanished, as all she could think of now was how excruciatingly painful it was to live trapped inside of her mind.

Time passed, infinitely. She did not die, and the infinity of time laying ahead of her began to press hard on her brain. She desperately wished to stop existing, for her suffering to come to an end, for someone to rip the hell out of her consciousness, and her brother’s too.   
Asriel was just like her. Numb, witnessing time passing by in a blink of an eye, an eternity feeling like a second, and a never-ending wish to die.

And then she woke up.  
For her own sake, it was all a dream, however, she knew that one day, she was going to die.  
Whatever came after that, was eternal.  
The pain that thought brought never left.


End file.
